The assembly stage in the manufacture of printers is important for realising a cost effective printer unit yield. The assembly of the transport mechanism for print media through the printer is an important component of this assembly stage particularly in high-speed, high-quality printers, such as digital photo printer. This is because the alignment of the various rollers used in the transport mechanism during assembly must be carefully controlled to enable such high speed and quality printing. This level of necessary control can increase the complexity and therefore time needed for assembly, which in turn may decrease printer unit manufacture yield.